Never Ever Say Never Again
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She never smiled, she never laughed, she never joked, she never went out, she never talked, she never socialized. But then again, she never met Chris Jericho. One shot for now.


**A/N- It seems that when I'm stuck on where to go on A Chance Encounter, I write a one shot. I have been trying for three days to write something for ACE, and I am experiencing some major writers block with it. I will try to have an update on it up by Friday, no promises though.**

**This is just a short, simple oneshot. Nothing really to it, I got the idea and wrote it. It didn't turn out quit how I wanted, but oh well. This will stay a one parter for the time being. So tell me what you think.**

I quickly brush a strand of my brown hair out of my eyes, as I hurriedly make my way down the long corridor, trying to get everything necessary done before the show starts. Being the assistant to Vince McMahon, isn't just a coffee trip every few hours. It ranges from paperwork, to making sure everyone was here and where they are supposed to be. I can't say I don't like my job, because I do. I don't have many friends, actually no friends here. Not a big difference from high school and college though. I don't go out and party after a show, I go to the hotel, and isolate myself. I have been like that my whole like, even labeled the outcast in school. I turn the corner, looking at my feel rather than in front of me, and run into a solid form and stumble backwards.

"Who touched me? No one touches the sexy beast." I look up and watch the solid form turn around, and I recognize it to be Chris Jericho.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say quietly, looking back down at my feet.

"Oh Kristen, its you. I thought it was an assclown." I jerk my head up to look at him, surprised that he knew my name. He is the only one who ever addressed me by it, and I have been here for two years.

"I'm really sorry." I say, in more like a whisper, and walk around him to continue on my way.

"Your right, it's always better to walk and talk." He says turning around and putting an arm around my shoulder walking with me. Have I mentioned I talked to this guy twice before, both times very brief. I didn't say anything to him, just kept walking, momentarily forgetting where I was going. Before long, Chris was talking about...himself.

"I mean, I know I am good, but to become the first ever undisputed champion, I had no idea I was that good. Actually, I did now that I think about it. I have more talent then the rest of the monkeys I work with. What do you think Kristen?" In the five minutes I have talked to him, I have learned three things. One, he isn't shy. Two, he likes to talk. Three, he likes to talk about himself.

"I uh, ...I .yeah," I stumble over my words, the inner me coming out.

"I knew you'd agree. Soon after that I took a break, even someone as gifted as me, and as good looking, needs a break. But recently I was watching RAW, and knew it had to be saved. Who better to do it than me?" I wonder if he knows we have never had a conversation before. I finally begin to relax, and I'm not as uncomfortable around him.

"No one I guess." I answer, just as quiet as before.

"So I challenge Orton for the title, and I had him beat, he was in the walls, ready to tap. Then guess what happened?" I bet JBL interferes.

"I dunno." I decide to let him have his fun.

"JBL comes in and kicks me. I know he is jealous of me and my talent, but is that any reason to make me lose. Sure, I'm twenty times better then he ever was, but still." He rants. I silently wonder why it was me who had to run into him. I'm not social, I don't talk to people, and I run into the loudest of them all, who happens to be in the mood to talk about himself. As he continues on his rant about why JBL hates him, I glance at my watch, and sigh when I can't even lie and say I have to be some where. It's only seven.

"I'm sure you will get him back."

"Damn right I will get him back. Wrestling god my ass. JBL will never, ever, mess with Y2J again." I always thought that the character they played on TV was different than the real them. Randy Orton isn't an asshole backstage, Carlito doesn't spit apples, Kennedy doesn't say his name twice, yet I would swear Chris is cutting a promo right now.

"I hope not." I say, more to myself then to him, that way I wont have to listen to one of these rants again. Of course he took it as a compliment.

"Another Jericholic I see. I can't really blame you. If I was anyone but me, I would be my idol to." I laugh quietly to myself at his cockiness.

"Yeah, its impossible not to like Chris Jericho." I say. I cant believe I just said that out loud. Its true though, it is hard not to like him. I look at him and his smile is even wider then before.

"Why cant everyone be like you Kristen?, if they were, I would have no problems. Jealousy gets in the way these days." He still has his arm around my shoulder, with his hand moving rapidly when he speaks.

"True." Was all I say, desperately wanting someone to come and take Chris somewhere else. Not that I don't like him, I just don't like to talk, and with Chris, you have to talk.

"That match I had with Shawn at Wrestlemania, I lost, but I let him win. I'm way to good to lose to him, but he was getting old, and I'm a nice guy, so I let him have that one."

"I could tell." I don't think Chris's regular friends are here yet.

"I could have easily won, but I felt felt bad for the guy." He continues. I turn my head the other way and smile at his ego. Sad thing is, I think he believes everything he is saying.

"Aren't your friends here?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah, their all here. Why?" His eyebrows raise, and I'm not sure if he is confused as to why I asked, or if he was shocked I cut him off on telling how great he is.

"Then why have you been walking around talking to me, a girl you don't know, for a half hour?" I ask, my voice in a regular tone, not a whisper.

"I don't know, I see you around here all the time, and you never smile, or talk to anyone, and you never go out with the rest of us."

"And how does that tie in with now?" I ask, becoming more and more comfortable with him.

"You looked like you wanted to talk to someone. Who better to talk to then the ayatollah?" He asks, his cockiness coming through again. I look down and let out a small laugh, again.

"You know its okay to smile, you don't have to look away." He says, making my cheeks red. How is it possible to go from an egotistical self-centered guy, to this?

"I don't know what your talking about." I say, looking at him, and...smiling. He gives me his famous smirk, but doesn't say anything about it.

"So after the show tonight, I think you should go out with me and some of the others." He says casually.

"Oh no, I couldn't, I don't know them." I immediately decline, shying away again.

"Yeah, see, thats the point of coming out with us. You will love Trish and Amy, everyone does."

"No Chris, I can't. Thanks anyway." The uncomfortable feeling setting back in.

"Sure you can, it'll be fun. Do I look like the boring type?"

"No"

"Then come out with us Kristen, please please please." I look at him expecting him to be jumping up and down, but he was just staring at me intently.

"Um, sure." I hesitantly agree to it, half to make him shut up and half of me excited about it.

"Great, come to my dressing room after the show." He says and hugs me then walks away, most likely so I cant change my mind.

I watch him walk away then I continue on my original destination that was temporarily forgotten by the interruption of the king of the work. There was one difference from this walk, and my first walk.

I walked away smiling.


End file.
